Speak Now
by RosyRain
Summary: "I am not the king of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." Speak Now by Taylor Swift  One-shot


**Speak Now**

_I am not the kind of girl,__  
__Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil__occasion,__  
__But you are not the kind of boy,__  
__Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

"_Terra, you shouldn't be here,"_ the half-esper thought to herself. The woman slowly looked up at the building before her. It was simple and made out of wood. The white structure was particularly dull except for the colorful stained glass window that was mounted dead center above the carved double-doors. "I shouldn't be here," Terra whispered.

Of all days to be stubborn and bold, it had to be today. Terra looked from side to side, carriages from different parts of the world all lined up with their own chocobos restlessly waiting. The woman shook her head, her green hair moving with her as she started to turn away. The sudden chimes of bells caught her attention and the next thing she knew, she had crossed the street and was peeking inside the building. As expected, everyone was there.

_I sneak in and see your friends,__  
__And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,__  
__And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,__  
__Somewhere back inside a room,__  
__Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,_

The bride was nowhere in sight, but the groom was too. Judging by the number of people, the couple had decided to make this a grand celebration. Terra cautiously took a step inside, and to her dismay, someone had noticed her. "Terra? Is that you?"

The said woman turned and put on the best smile she could muster. "Hi Sabin, long time no see," she warmly greeted. The martial artist smiled back and offered her a hand. Terra took it and gave it a good shake. "I see everyone's all dressed up for the occasion," she laughed, "Tell the couple I give them my blessings. I hope that they have a good life together."

Sabin raised an eyebrow. "You're not staying for the ceremony?" he asked. Terra chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but…"

"Terra!" a small voice squealed. Terra turned and saw Relm in a pretty little dress with a basket full of flowers in hand. "You came Terra, you came!"

"Good to see you again," Strago greeted from behind his granddaughter. Terra couldn't help but smile at being surrounded by friends once again. She had been very busy with rebuilding Mobliz and with taking care of the orphans. The small village was located at the eastern most end of the map and was only connected to the mainland by a thin strip of land. Not to mention the terrain being rough, making any connection to the outside difficult.

"Hi guys," Terra meekly greeted. She fondly patted Relm on the head, causing the girl to frown.

"Not the hair!" the girl protested. Everyone chuckled and exchanged happy comments. Cyan and Gau also joined into their conversation. Soon though, their chat was cut with Terra's hesitant good bye.

"You mean you're not staying?" Strago asked. "You should really go greet them."

"Well, you see…"

"Yeah, you should really stay Terra!" Sabin insisted. The half-esper looked around and sighed in surrender.

"Alright… I'll stay for the wedding, but I need to leave as soon as possible…" Terra sighed. Relm squealed in delight and hugged the woman.

"Let go of her Relm. You need to go and get ready for the march and we need to get seated," the old man said as he tried to pull away little girl.

"Fuddy-duddy," the little girl muttered as she unwillingly let go of Terra and went off to the people already starting to fall in line at the entrance of the church.

_Fun gestures are exchanged,__  
__And the organ starts to play__  
__A song that sounds like a death march,__  
__And I am hiding in the curtains,__  
__It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,__  
__She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,__  
__But I know you wish it was me,__  
__You wish it was me, don't you?_

Terra sat herself down near the walls of the church and did her best not to get noticed. The piano started playing a beautiful song, but Terra completely ignored it as she drifted her thoughts to the man about to be married. It took her a long time to figure it out, but she was finally sure of how she felt about him. She turned her gaze to the beautiful woman who was gracefully walking down the aisle. Terra's chest started to tighten at the sight of her. She then turned to the man who was standing beside the priest. Terra stopped breathing.

"_You should be happy for them Terra…"_ she scolded herself. _"They're going to make a fine family."_ Terra looked away, her mind drifting to some place where her heart didn't hurt.

_Don't say yes, run away now,__  
__I'll meet you when you're out,__  
__Of the church at the back door,__  
__Don't wait or say a single vow,__  
__You need to hear me out,__  
__And they said, "Speak now,"__  
_

_Don't say yes, run away now,__  
__I'll meet you when you're out,__  
__Of the church at the back door,__  
__Don't wait or say a single vow,__  
__Your time is running out,__  
__And they said, "Speak now,"_

A whole half hour had passed before Terra came back to earth. She looked around and saw people getting all teary-eyed at something she possibly hadn't heard. Unconsciously, tears also started welling up in her eyes and she fought them back. The next line the priest said made her heart stop entirely.

_I hear the preacher say,__  
__"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"__  
__There's a silence, there's my last chance,__  
__I stand up with shaking hands,__  
__All eyes on me,__  
__Horrified looks from everyone in the room,__  
__But I'm only lookin' at you,_

Terra widened her eyes as she felt herself get up from the chair, her knees and hands trembling. Everyone in the building turned to her. Terra looked at the bride and saw that underneath the veil, she had her mouth open.

_I am not the kind of girl,__  
__Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil__  
__occasion,__  
__But you are not the kind of boy,__  
__Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,__  
_

"Locke, don't do this, please," she whispered, pleading. The groom turned to her, eyes wide. "Please Locke, I love you. I know you loved Celes, but in your heart, this whole thing doesn't feel right."

"Terra, stop it. You're my best friend, don't ruin this for me," Celes pleaded, almost hissing it out.

_So don't say yes, run away now,__  
__I'll meet you when you're out,__  
__Of the church at the back door,__  
__Don't wait or say a single vow,__  
__You need to hear me out,__  
__And they said, "Speak now,"_

Locke took Celes' hand and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Celes." With that, he let go of her and made a run towards Terra.

"Locke, don't! I thought you loved me!" Celes cried out, lifting her veil up to reveal tears streaming down her cheeks.

The treasure hunter turned slowly to face her and shook his head. "I'm sorry Celes. I'm sorry that by doing this, I'm not only breaking your heart, but all the promises I also made. But…" He took Terra's hand and drew the half-esper closer to him. "It's Terra."

_And you say,__  
__"Let's run away now,__  
__I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,__  
__Baby, I didn't say my vows,__  
__So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"_

Terra looked at him, wide eyed. "Locke, y-you d-don't know w-what your s-saying," she stammered. The treasure hunter looked back at her, and chuckled lightly.

"I think I know," he replied. He led her out of the church and onto a carriage that was left unattended. Locke got onto the driver's seat and motioned for the chocobo to go as fast as it could. A man came shouting at them to return the carriage, but Locke just chuckled as he continued on his way.

Terra quietly sat inside the carriage and waited. She fiddled with her fingers as she thought over what she had done. She completely regretted it. She had hurt her friends in what she did. The whole carriage shook and stopped suddenly after a good fifteen minutes. Terra hesitantly looked out the window and saw that they were in a forest. The sound of feet squishing the soft earth beneath them made Terra nervous and scared. She had ruined her own life. She had ruined his life.

The click of the door snapped Terra out of her thoughts and saw the man of her dreams right before her. Tears started to well up and slowly run down her rosy cheeks. Locke frowned a bit and wiped away a tear, caressing the warm skin of her cheek at the same time.

"I… I'm so sorry Locke…" she started mumbling out through her tear filled eyes. "I-Mmpf!" Terra widened her eyes as the thief's lips crashed right into hers. It wasn't rough or anything, but there was something there that she just couldn't place. Unknowingly, she returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Terra, I know I don't really talk to you this way but… Will you just shut up?" Locke requested as he pulled away for a brief moment. Terra nodded absent-mindedly, breathless and blushing. Locke smiled at her answer and continued to kiss her.

This time, Terra pushed him away into the seat opposite to hers. "Y'know… I'm really not the type of girl to barge in on a wedding ceremony like that…"

"I know..." Locke quickly grabbed onto Terra's hand and pulled her closer. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"But I'm glad you did."

* * *

_This has actually been in a folder of mine. I haven't completed it until today! Tell me what you think please._


End file.
